


You Are My Hero

by A_Touch_Of_Hope (o0kaymawn0o)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Jared, Daddy Kink, Dilf Jensen, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Older Jensen, Oral Sex, Possessive Jensen, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tenderness, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's finished school, and it's finally the summer. He plans on spending it with his best friend Chad. Jensen, Chad's father is going through a rough breakup--Jared never expected that listening to Jensen berate himself would hurt so much. Feelings develop, and he feels like he needs to get away. But Jensen finds him. “I’m thirty-nine. Not getting any younger. If you want me, let this happen. If you don’t, stop me, and I promise you that I will never make an advance on you, Jared.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Jensen is the hottest Dilf in the world... It inspired this J2. :D

Jared couldn’t be happier that it was finally summer. There’s no school for the next four months and he plans to make this summer count because he’ll be going off to college in September. He’s nervous for college, slightly apprehensive, but he’s ready for it at the same time. Everything has been worked out. Jared knows what he’s going to be studying, what books he needs to acquire, along with everything else. All he has to do now is live out his summer the best way he can. Mostly, he plans to spend time with his friends. Chad, especially. Although he’s a bit of a wild card, there’s no one in the world that he has more fun with in just a few hours, or even a few minutes. Everything is interesting when Chad’s around.

He’s not sure what to expect from the slightly older boy. Probably some parties along the way, where Jared won’t know anyone there from the beginning, and somehow have at least eleven new contacts in his phone by the end of the night. That always seems to be the case. He doesn’t remember who they are when they drop him a text in the morning, however he recalls their faces when he consequently runs into them at the mall, or something along those lines.

Chad’s been a recluse lately. Could be because of his latest fling—could just be because he’s busy. Jared’s not sure. He does care, though. Spending time with Chad is one of the highlights of his day. It would help if he went over to Chad’s house to look for him, though he doesn’t want to get in his way. If Chad’s busy, he can be busy. Jared can just find a way to entertain himself.

It’s not that difficult.

He ponders to himself as he flicks through his text messages, searching for someone to chat to. Jared’s bored. The day’s stretching on and he has nothing to do at this moment in time. Usually, Chad will think of something for them to do. He’ll make something out of anything. It’s a skill that Jared deeply admires in the man.

When someone knocks on his door, he turns his head and waits for them to come in. It’s his older brother Jeff, looking like he might want something. Jared gestures him over. Jeff saunters into the room like he owns the place, stealing Jared’s phone from his hands. They fight over it for a minute or so, until Jeff has Jared pinned under him.

“You staying in tonight?” Jeff asks casually, waving the phone around.

“Give me my phone back,” Jared snaps, wriggling under the weight.

Jeff applies himself, using the power of his thighs to hold Jared still. “You need to make plans with someone. I have a girl coming round, and I want the house to be empty,” he mumbles, as if Jared doesn’t have a choice in the matter. They both know that he doesn’t. Jared groans out that Chad’s not around, so he’s been grappling for things to do all day.

“Have you checked if he’s in?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“He might be busy.”

“So?”

“He has a life of his own—“

“I’m sure he can make time for his _girlfriend,”_ Jeff taunts, removing himself, mindlessly shifting through the apps on Jared’s phone. “You have nothing on here worth my time,” he remarks thoughtfully.

Jared glares up at him, pulling his shirt down. “Then hand it over—“

“You’ll get it back once you’ve made plans—“

“Don’t you think I need it to make a plan?” Jared grits, done playing around.

Jeff takes a moment to just stare at his younger brother. He shrugs, throwing the phone on the bed. “I want you out by six, okay?” After he says it, he lingers by the door for a few seconds. When he’s satisfied that the objective has sunk in, he exits, leaving his brooding younger brother behind.

“Jerk,” Jared grumbles under his breath, returning to shifting through his contacts.

Suddenly, his phone starts ringing. As fate would have it, Chad is the one calling. He answers it immediately.

“Where have you been?”

“Cause I never see you around.”

“Are you hiding from me?”

“Somewhere in the crowd.”

Chad and Jared laugh to themselves.

“You listen to Rihanna?” Jared mocks, settling himself on the bed, keeping his brother’s words in mind.

“Yeah. She’s hot,” Chad rebukes, the sound of a car door opening registering through the phone.

“You just get back from somewhere?”

“Yeah.”

“Where?” Jared questions with interest.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

It’s said as a joke, but Jared would in fact like to know. “Yes. I haven’t seen you in ages. I’ve missed my boyfriend,” he jests, almost aware of the smirk that his reply receives. Chad explains that his father made him get a job. He goes on to say that he’s not allowed to spend the whole summer at home, and that his father won’t pay a cent for his degree if he doesn’t at least try to pay some of the way.

“That sucks. Your Dad’s usually a cool guy. Something happen?”

Chad’s tone is hesitant. “He’s going through a breakup.”

“Really? What happened?”

“I don’t know. She lied to him about her age or something and he wasn’t okay with it… You know how he is. Not really open—not even with his own kid,” Chad remarks and Jared hears a key going into the lock of a door.

“Well, I need something to do tonight. Jeff’s kicking me out of the house because he has a girl coming over and he doesn’t want me to be there, so who knows what he plans to do to her…” Chad tells him to get his ass over to his place then, and how could Jared say no to something like that? They hang up after a few more words are exchanged. Jared shouts through the door that he’s going over to Chad’s, shaking his head when Jeff replies with a ‘have fun at your boyfriends house’ and then a pause before, ‘make him wear a condom’.

As quickly as he possibly can, Jared throws on a clean shirt—he had been wearing his comfortable clothes, and he didn’t want to be seen in those outside of the house. It’s not that he cared about what people thought of him. Chad is very anal about what Jared wears. And he would rip the shit out of him if he wore something like _that_ to his house.

Once Jared has changed, he leaves his room, barreling down the stairs like his life depends on it, and eventually leaves the house, ignoring anymore comments that Jeff may have for him. Chad’s house isn’t far. Jared plugs his headphones into his IPhone, selecting a track at random. He walks briskly, however not to the point where he looks like he really needs to take a dump.

He reaches Chad’s place in record time—it’s literally just at the end of the road, a two minute walk. Everybody knows everybody around here. Jared wraps on the door, containing his joy when he hears the handle being turned.

He’s about to go in for a hug when he realizes it’s Chad’s Dad that answers the door, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants that leave little to the imagination.

“Oh, hey, Jared.”

“Hey, Jensen, is Chad in his room?” Jared replies, keeping his eyes up. He’s not attracted to Jensen, but anyone can admit to themselves that he looks good for someone in their late thirties.

Jensen steps out of the way, waiting for Jared to slide past him before he closes the door behind them. Jared makes for the stairs, not looking back at the older man. He’s here to see Chad, after all.

Chad’s at his computer chair when he enters the room, headphones wrapped around his neck. He doesn’t seem to notice that Jared is there yet. The younger man smiles to himself, approaching silently, until he’s a hairs-breath away.

“Hey honey,” he whispers softly.

Chad cocks his head and makes eye contact. “Hey babe,” he says in return, shifting to give his best friend a hug.

“You really are the only man for me.”

They both laugh at that. “I know, Jared. If I was gay, we’d totally be together.” There’s an undertone to that line that neither of them fail to miss. Chad knows that Jared is attracted to guys. He doesn’t care. To each their own and all. He wants Jared to be happy and nothing else. If he found a part of himself that liked dudes even a little, they would have gone all the way years ago.

“Oh, definitely.”

“So, you excited for college?”

Jared mulls that over. “Yeah. I am, in some ways. In others, I just think about how much work I’m gonna have to do.”

“The work’s gonna be a bitch.”

“Why’s your Dad walking around in sweats? It’s four in the afternoon.”

“Going through a breakup. I don’t know. At least he’s not naked,” Chad replies, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“Most people get really fat,” Jared adds, as if that’s a really crucial thing to say at that point.

“My Dad works out eight times a week. He’s not gonna get fat.”

They drift into their normal conversations, speculation of whether or not all that stuff that was said about homecoming is actually true, or if it’s some loser wanting their five minutes of fame. Jared’s more on the side of it’s all complete bullshit, whereas Chad’s all for it being true because then he’ll have some proper teasing material for the victims—that is, if any of them go to the same college as him.

In the next few minutes, they find themselves setting up a game of Halo. They haven’t played it for a while. The end result is always the same anyway. Chad just has more experience at the game. He owns it. And he owns Jared in every match they play. Jared doesn’t even think that he’s come close to beating Chad once. It’s not like video games are his forte, so he really doesn’t give a damn when he loses. Every. Single. Time.

After a few rounds of Chad winning and Jared losing, Jared drops the controller in his lap and sighs.

“How’s your new girlfriend?”

Chad stops. “She’s all right. She can be a bit needy at times.”

That caught his interest. “When do you ever stay with needy girls? I thought you were too cool for that?”

“When they give fantastic blow-jobs and are very open-minded in the bedroom, being needy isn’t such a bad thing anymore,” Chad reveals, laughing as Jared blushes. “Sorry, did I give you a mental image of me getting my dick suck—“

“Something like that,” Jared bites out, ducking away from a flick to the forehead. “Ass. I’m hungry. You got any food?” Chad mentions that they have some leftovers from last night, but that requires going downstairs and being engulfed by the air of frustration around his Dad. He goes on to insist that it’s so strong, it almost has its own element and they may have found something to add to the periodic table. Jared face-palms, rolling his eyes at Chad’s overzealous description. They argue on the way down the stairs about how serious Chad is, and that if Jared stood in Jensen’s company for more than a few beats of time, he would understand what he’s talking about. For that, Jared agrees to keep Jensen company while Chad prepares the meal for them.

Jensen’s in the living room nursing a cold one when Jared walks in, surprised by how crushed the man looks. He’s not overly excited all the time, but he’s never been this down before, in the presence of Jared, at least.

“Hey Jensen. Are you okay?” Jared starts, slowly approaching the other couch. He takes a seat, not looking up until he hears Jensen’s reply.

“I’m fine,” Jensen lies, not looking at his sons’ best friend.

“Chad told me about the breakup—“

“Oh? Did he now?” Jensen cuts him off, expression amused.

“Yeah. Just wanted to make sure you were okay—“

“Jared, I’m a grown-ass-man. I’ve dealt with this shit before. Don’t worry about me. I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine, honestly,” Jensen assures, tone soft and controlled. He’s known Jared since he was still in diapers—watched the kid grow up into a polite, young man, along with his son. Jared’s been with Jensen and Chad on holiday to all sorts of places, and they’ve spent plenty of time together. They have a mutual respect. It doesn’t bother him that Jared’s almost pitying him, so he doesn’t snap. If it were anyone outside of his circle, he would have torn them a new one.

Jensen has a lot of pride as a man. Someone pitying him makes him think that he’s giving off vibes like he wants to be pitied, which couldn’t be further from the truth. It’s not his style to accept pity from other people. He’s his own man, and like he said—he’s handled this all before.

Yeah, this particular breakup had been pretty bad. He couldn’t believe how young she was. She hadn’t seemed that way the entire time they were dating. Jensen had felt sick the second that he found out. They’d gone all the way and everything, and she was only seventeen. That night, he drank himself into unconsciousness. Did so for the next few days, until Chad took the bottle from his hands and begged for him to slow down. Jensen had felt terrible for upsetting his only child, but there was nothing that he had wanted to do in that moment other than forget, and drinking led to forgetting. So did sex with someone else—he’s not proud to admit that he’s gone through around seven girls since the breakup.

Using people isn’t usually his style. It’s never _been_ his style. He’s had a few moments of weakness lately while at the bar. One too many drinks led to a different girl every night falling into his arms, and into his bed. He’s been extra tough on his son, too, making sure that he’s working most of the time, so Jensen can bring women home. He knows Chad doesn’t bat an eyelid when he comes home with a girl and Chad’s still there, but they can’t be loud when Chad’s around, and he can’t thrust so hard the headboard slams into the wall when Chad’s around. It wouldn’t be fair.

“Okay. Well, that’s great,” Jared replies, feeling awkward. He honestly would have preferred if Jensen yelled at him. Jensen’s putting up a tough front, masking his emotions well. But, Jared’s known this man for a long time. If he had to confess something, he will admit that Jensen’s kind of his hero. In school, they were tasked with writing about a hero in their life, and Jared wrote about his best friend Chad’s father, Jensen. The man who carried young Chad and Jared on his shoulders over the rocky shore because their feet hurt—the man who dropped everything at work to rush down to the forest, and carried Jared to his car before driving him to the hospital, where Jared’s broken arm had been treated, with Jensen, Chad, and Jared’s family all in the waiting room—the man who helped Jared past his insecurities when he had no idea how to tell his family about being gay; that one had been much later, however the intentions are there.

To see Jensen like is kind of hard for Jared.

He takes a chance, not sure of what else to do. Rising to his feet, Jared moves over to Jared and rests his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. The muscles tense under his palm, and he presses on. “This is gonna sound kind of weird, Jensen, so I’ll just put that out there right now. Seeing you like this is hard. You’ve always been the figure in my life that I look up to, so to see you so… I don’t even know the word for it, it’s difficult. I know I’m your son’s best friend, but if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m always here,” Jared insists, letting his hand fall. The older man watches it fall, eyes moving back up to lock with Jared’s.

“Thanks Jared. I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, following Jared with his eyes as he walks away, back to Chad, who’s holding two plates full of food. Chad’s lucky to have a friend like Jared. In his childhood, Jensen never had someone like Jared around all the time. He spent most of his time with his family.

* * *

 

Jensen isn’t really quite sure what he’s feeling right now. It’s been a week since Jared said that he had been very willing to listen to him about his breakup, just so that he had someone to talk to. He has been seriously thinking about taking him up on his offer. Honestly, he feels disgusting for not knowing somehow, and managing to go through with it—managing to have sex with her. Sure, she’ll be eighteen in a few months, but they had been dating for over five months before she told him her age. Well, actually he found out when her friend blurted what plans she had for her eighteenth birthday party. They had a fight, Jensen said that he couldn’t deal with this, that he’s old enough to be her father, then left on the spot.

Jared comes over every day that Chad doesn’t have work. This is one of those days that Chad doesn’t have work, so Jensen won’t be seeing the boy today. Unless he invited him over… Would that be weird? Would Jared even say yes to something like that? They’ve spent time alone before, only when Chad’s in the shower, and Jared’s waiting for him to get out. But they get along. Would it really be that strange if he invited Jared over? Maybe if he actually said that he’s ready to talk, Jared will be more willing?

Jensen decides to just go with it. He can only get a yes or a no. The rest can come later, and he’ll just wait for Jared to come by the next day. Jensen twirls his phone in his hand one more time before shifting through his contacts for Jared. He has his number for emergencies—if Chad doesn’t answer his phone and he wants to know where they are.

To his immediate surprise, Jared picks up on the first ring. “Hello?”

“Hey Jared—“

“Jensen? Oh, hey. What’s up?”

Jensen scratches his stubble. “I was wondering if you’re still available for a chat. Since you already know all the details, I think it’ll be easier to talk to you about this.”

“Uh, yeah. Okay. Sure. When do you want me to come over?”

“Is now good?” Jensen replies quickly, hopeful.

“Yeah. I can be there in five minutes. Want me to bring anything over?”

Jensen opens his fridge, unaware of where all this food came from. “Nah, I think we’re good for food. See you in a bit then?”

Once Jared confirms, Jensen heads to his cupboard and pulls out his decanter of scotch. He’s going to need something strong if he’s going to be talking about something like that. After he pours himself his first glass, he retreats to his living room, sitting back against the couch, kicking his feet up on the table. He releases a long, drawn out sigh, sipping at his drink.

The door knocks a few minutes later, and Jensen calls out that it’s open. Jared comes into sight after fumbling with the handle on the door. Jensen gestures that he can sit wherever he wants, and Jared takes the seat that he had the other week when he made this promise.

“So, uh… Where did you want to star—“

“She was seventeen. I didn’t know at the time. She looked a lot older than she turned out to be. We were together five months. I found out because her friend dropped in to start talking about her eighteenth birthday party,” Jensen pauses to swig his whiskey, noticing that Jared isn’t reacting with judgment in his eyes in the slightest, which is a comfort to the older man. “Once I knew, we had an argument, then I told her that I wasn’t going to be with someone who could quite easily be young enough to be my daughter. Plus, she lied to me, and made me feel like a disgusting pervert because I went all the way with her—“

“That’s not your fault, though. Like you said, she lied to you about her age. Don’t beat yourself up over it—“

“Jared, I’m not beating myself up over it. I’m thirty-nine for crying out loud. All of my friends are happily married, and I can’t even hold down a relationship,” Jensen snaps, draining his drink before pouring himself another one. “Yeah, I have money. Yeah, I have a great kid. But I want what they have… Someone to come home to—a warm meal on the table when I get in from work. And I’d tell her how much I appreciate all the hard work she puts in while I’m at work, how perfect she is, and how I couldn’t be happier…” In this moment, Jensen really didn’t feel like himself. Although what he’s saying is true, he never thought he’d say it out loud to his sons’ best friend.

“Is there something wrong with me? You’ve known me a long time. Am I doing something wrong? Do I attract the wrong kind or something? Or am I never supposed to be hap—“

“Jensen, stop,” Jared almost shouts, but keeps his voice down. “Don’t let some seventeen year old girl with daddy issues get into your head. You’re a great guy. You’ve raised a great kid, and a fantastic friend. There are plenty of women that would fall at the knees for you. Hell, me and Chad have had to listen to so many Moms gush about the handsome man with the deep, gravelly voice—“

“They describe it like that?” Jensen quips, amused.

“Not exactly, but that’s how I would describe it. I was trying to make you feel better,” Jared retorts, suddenly aware of how hot his cheeks were. He hadn’t meant to get so angry, but seeing Jensen falling apart like this is tearing apart something inside him. Each word, even syllable is as sharp as a knife.

Jensen laughs. Not a normal laugh, but a full body laugh. “That’s sweet, Jared. Thanks.” A few years back, Jensen had found Jared in tears at one of his and Chad’s hangouts. Jensen promised Chad that he would find him, and so he left work early to look for the young man. When he found him, he wasn’t sure what to say or think of the situation. Eventually, he managed to persuade Jared to get into his car, and from there he found out what Jared had been freaking out about so much. Jensen hadn’t cared in the least that Jared was gay, and he couldn’t see Jared’s parents having such a problem with Jared’s sexuality, to be honest. Later on, he had been happy to hear that they had taken it really well, and he’d never seen the boy happier than on that day.

So, yeah, he knows that Jared is gay.

“No problem,” Jared mutters, flushing.

Jensen’s surprised when the word to describe how Jared looks right now is cute. He’s never thought of Jared in any non-innocent way. After all, he’s Chad’s best friend, and Jensen’s not really thought about guys in a sexual sense.

“What are you doing to _get over_ it at the moment?” Jared inquires, shifting on the couch.

“Mostly sex. Chad stopped me from drinking myself to death every night.”

“That’s good,” Jared says, dragging hair from his face. “Chad stopping you drinking, that is. Not heal—“

“Yeah, I know. Burying myself in woman after woman isn’t exactly healthy, either, but here we are,” Jensen retaliates, starting on his third whiskey, double this time.

There’s a long pause between the two. Jared can’t seem to tear his mind away from the gutter. Jensen so casually chucks in that he’s banging girl after girl, and each time a new image appears of Jensen slamming into some stranger mercilessly. Jensen suddenly starts explaining his system—how he doesn’t even try to hook up with anyone. Apparently, he sits at the bar, enjoying his drink, until he catches a smile across the bar. He goes along with it, smiles back, and if they come over to him, it’s basically game on.

Halfway through the explanation, Jared finds himself starting to imagine if he didn’t know Jensen—would he be able to get his attention from across the bar? If he smiled, and Jensen smiled back, would that be it? Would they end up in bed a few hours later, Jensen between Jared’s legs, fucking him until they came like a freight train?

One leg shifts over the other, Jared trying his best to cover his forming erection. He’s going to have to leave soon before he embarrasses himself.

Jensen stops when he notices that Jared is very _interested_ in the ground all of a sudden. “Are you okay there, Jared?” he asks, concerned that Jared may be coming down with something. His face looks really hot, and he can’t seem to sit still.

After a moment’s hesitation, Jared lifts his head up, meeting Jensen’s gaze. “Oh, I’m good. Actually—I, uh, need to be somewhere… So,” Jared mutters, leaping off the couch to the door in seconds flat to keep his boner distinctive. Once he’s out of view for a second, he tucks his hard dick between his waistband, pulling his shirt down over it.

Before Jensen has a chance to protest, Jared’s saying his good-byes and leaving the house. He sits there for a while in puzzlement. He’s never seen the boy act like that before. Jared’s not a shy kid. Not in the least. May have been when he was younger, but now now…

Jensen shrugs. He’ll talk to Jared again soon if he needs to.

* * *

 

It’s not his style to worry. Chad hardly ever allows himself to worry, as things usually turn out good in the end for the ones who deserve it. So, why is he convinced that something horrible has happened to his best friend? He hasn’t seen him in two weeks. _Two weeks._ They haven’t gone that long without seeing each other since before they met! Chad feels like he’s starting to have best friend withdrawal symptoms, if that’s even a thing. Which it isn’t. This is crazy. He has no idea what Jared’s up to. He won’t answer any of his calls or his texts…

What the hell happened to Jared? He even ventured round to the Padalecki’s the other day, and they only told him that Jared’s not here at the moment. They didn’t seem worried, so Jared can’t be missing. No, if that happened, Chad would have the whole of the U.S.A. police force hunting down his ass.

On the plus side, his Dad seems to be getting over his breakup. He’s not moping around the house on a daily basis, and he’s wearing more than just his sweats when he’s inside the house. Thank God for that. Chad’s not sure if that means that there’s another woman on the horizon or if it indicates something completely different—like maybe his father has reached enlightenment, and nothing bothers him anymore. Sex is suddenly something he doesn’t need… Yeah, like that’ll ever happen.

Even though Jensen looks like he’s getting better, there are still these moments where he kind of stops in his tracks and just stares off into space thoughtfully, before grumbling something under his breath—something berating, then carries on his usual business.

Chad really has no idea what to make of it all. Maybe it’s midsummer madness?

Instead of thinking about it any longer, Chad finds his Dad in the garden and announces his presence. Jensen looks up, drinking a quarter of his beer before giving his son his full attention.

“Have you seen Jared recently?”

Jensen stills, rolls his shoulders then responds, “Not since he came round and we had a chat a few weeks ago, why?”

“Well, he won’t answer his phone to me or anything. I’m worried that something might have happened to him.”

“Oh. That’s weird. You guys have been inseparable since you met.”

“I know. I think I’m experiencing withdrawal from Jared,” Chad admits, sheepish.

“Maybe he got a job?” Jensen supplies, wiping sweat from his brow.

Chad blinks a few times. “Do you even know him?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

They both share a small laugh.

“I’ll let you know if I see him on my rounds, Chad,” Jensen assures, slapping his son on the shoulder.

* * *

 

Jensen doesn’t catch Jared on his rounds. He does see him. Although, it couldn’t have been a worse time. When Jensen catches Jared’s shocked eyes a second before Jared darts in the other direction, Jensen wrenches the girl giving him a sloppy blowjob off his cock, puts the car in park and hops out of the car, after tucking himself back in his pants and zip-buttoning himself up.

Once he’s ready, he sprints after the younger man, having a good idea of what turns the kid might make. He catches up to him, tugging his arm to pull him to a stop. He holds him by his shoulders, eyes a mess of untold apologies for Jared catching sight of that. It’s not like Jensen, or the girl he was with were being discreet about the exchange. He really hopes that she doesn’t steal his car, but this is more important as of right now.

“Sorry about that,” he quickly mumbles, moving on, “Where have you been? Chad’s been worried sick.” Truthfully, Chad isn’t the only one who’s been ignoring dark thoughts of Jared being dead in a ditch somewhere.

Jared searches for something to say, possibly ask Jensen to remove his hands? Well, not that he actually has a problem with it, it’s just—

“Jared? What’s wrong?” Jensen insists, breath ghosting against Jared’s flushed skin.

“I’ve, uh, been busy—“

Jensen almost snaps. “Don’t give me that crap. We haven’t heard from you for four weeks and that’s the best you can come up with?”

The younger man’s head dips.

“I can’t be around you, Jensen,” he mutters lowly, avoiding eye-contact.

“What? Why?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“Tell me, Jared?”

“Please. I don’t—“

“ _Jared,”_ Jensen says warningly.

Jared finally locks eyes with the older man, at a loss for what to say. How do you tell your best friends Dad that you’ve been fantasizing about him fucking the life out of you for the past few weeks, and jerked off God knows how many times to images of the same kind? At first, Jared thought that it would deter out after a while. After all, he’s known Jensen practically his entire life. He has never been ashamed to admit that the man has some incredibly good looks. If Jared thinks back, Jensen’s always been stunning, and he just got better-looking with age, if Jared’s honest.

“Jared—“

“I’m attracted to you. I can’t be around you because I can’t stop thinking about you in a sexual way, okay?” Jared grits, surprised he managed to say everything without stumbling over his words. Not even once.

Jensen’s eyes widen in surprise at the statement. That’s the last thing he’d been expecting. Over the past few weeks, he’s been dreaming about the kid under him. But he has a good amount of control, so he knew he would never try anything if Jared were to be in the same room as him, and they were alone. The thoughts are very impure, but some of them are sickeningly sweet, which is the oddest thing. Jensen can’t explain it. The moment he saw Jared after a hard four weeks, his heart skipped a beat, and he didn’t even care that some girl is waiting in his car for him to return. All he wanted to do was catch up to Jared and envelope him in his arms.

To find out that Jared’s been avoiding him because he has a crush is very different from what he may have been anticipating.

“Jared, you’re my sons’ best friend—“

“I know! That’s why I’ve been avoiding you all this time. I don’t want to upset Chad. Could you imagine how upset he would be with me if he found out I couldn’t stop thinking about his Dad? That I wanted your hands all over my body, that I wanted to fall to my knees for you? He’d freak the fuck out. Hell, I’m not even sure how I’m saying all of this. But it’s true. All of it. I want you to be in me night and day, and—I need a motherfucking filter! I’m sorry Jensen, it’s—“

Jensen silences him with a finger, eyes lust-blown and cock hard in his jeans. Everything Jared said went straight to his dick. If he hadn’t been sure that he kind of maybe had feelings for Jared, this just confirmed it. All he wants to do in this moment is ravish Jared and mark him all over, so no one else can have him. Jensen’s been through bullshit in his life. He’s getting on in his years. No one else has ever interested him in such a way as the boy currently worrying his bottom lip as he waits for Jensen to say something—anything. So why should he let something like this slip? They know each other. Jared’s of age. He’s really mature. Chad approves of him—them being best friends and all. Besides, Chad overheard his son saying to Jared once that as long as Jared’s happy, he’s happy for him… Could this work?

“Jared, I’m going to be completely blunt with you, okay?” When Jared nods that he’s listening, Jensen continues on. “I’ve been thinking about you, too. I know it’s weird ‘cause you’re practically my own, with the amount of times you’ve been on family holidays with Chad and I. But as of right now, I want to explore this— _explore you._ Chad said that he wants you to be happy, right? Would you be happy if you could be with me?” Jared tips his head forward, eyes shy, yet calculating. “I’m thirty-nine. Not getting any younger. If you want me, let _this_ happen. If you don’t, stop me, and I promise you that I will never make an advance on you, Jared.”

Even though there were hints, Jared doesn’t see it coming. When Jensen’s lips press against his own, Jared is stunned into stillness. Jensen moves against his lips, hands cupping Jared’s cheeks, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Jared lets the older man in, at a complete loss for what to do. He moans as Jensen’s tongue swipes across his own, and he suddenly feels himself kissing back. Jensen smirks, hands coming down to pull Jared into him, palms flat against Jared’s ass. Honestly, he doesn’t give a fuck that they’re out in public. It’s not a crowded area, but he really wouldn’t care if they were at Glastonbury or something.

Jensen uses more force, bringing Jared as close against him as he can. He hikes Jared up, using his strength to force Jared off the ground. On instinct, the younger man’s legs lock around Jensen’s waist, hands carding through short strands of hair.

Subconsciously, Jensen starts thrusting up, rubbing his crotch against the denim of Jared’s ass. He’s never felt this horny from just a kiss. And what a kiss it is. Jensen drags Jared’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on the skin, growling low when Jared gasps and moans, arching against him.

If he doesn’t get Jared to his house soon, he might have to re-visit his younger days when he had been into exhibitionism.

They’re lips part, both panting heavily on each other. “Uh, my place?”

Jared pales. “Isn’t Chad there?”

“Nah, he has work. We’re not going to keep this from him, though, Jared. I think he’ll be thrilled that both of us are happy. Don’t you?” Jared’s not so sure about that statement, but he wants to trust Jensen. So, he follows him back to the car. He watches as he excuses the woman, telling her that this is more important, which makes Jared feel special, his heart doing little flips behind his ribcage.

He hops into the car, and wills himself not to continue where that woman left off. It’s a tempting sight, Jensen on the drivers’ side, big hands on the wheel and legs spread wide, open and ready for Jared to reach into forbidden territory, grasp the hot, long, meaty flesh and suck on it like a tasty lollipop.

Jensen catches Jared staring, pupils expanding from the wet sheen on Jared’s lips. He can tell what Jared wants to do, and he would encourage it if he weren’t so sure that he wouldn’t be able to make it back to his house without an accident happening. And not in the good way.

The drive back to Jensen’s feels longer than it is. Jared doesn’t hesitate to follow Jensen out of the car the moment it’s parked, willingly allowing himself to be carried up the stairs to the master bedroom, ignoring the sound of the door closing. He’s too captivated by Jensen’s lips on his own, and those promising hands cupping his rear, giving him a taste of what’s to come.

He’s on his back within the minute, eagerly wriggling his hips as Jensen tugs his jeans off, quickly discarding his shirt along with them. Jensen takes a moment to memorize the entirety of this beautiful boy that he’s known practically Jared’s entire life. Back then, he never would have predicted anything like this might happen. But it is happening, and he can’t seem to find himself caring about the consequences if there are any. Jared is of legal age—he’s never lied to Jensen, as far as the man knows. Jensen trusts Jared.

Minutes later, Jensen and Jared are both naked, and Jensen is leaving bite after bite along Jared’s skin, not giving him a chance to stay still for a moment. He marks his shoulders, sucks hard at his neck, digs his fingers into the hard flesh of Jared’s back, leaving more evidence there that Jared is his, and no one else’s. He comes back up for kisses every so often, ravishing Jared’s mouth—leaving the kid completely breathless, begging for more. Jensen gives that to him, going down on the well-endowed man. It’s not news that he’s never sucked dick in his life. He has no problem playing with Jared’s cock, though, sucking the heavy balls into his mouth, rolling them around in his hot cavern, staring up into lust-blazed hazel eyes.

He licks a stipe up Jared’s length, teasing the slit mercilessly, until Jared’s canting his hips. Jensen stops him with the pressure of his hands against Jared’s hips. Jensen’s not for the idea of having his face-fucked. He’s fucked faces before, and it doesn’t look that pleasant, especially when you’ve never done it before and they forget how big they are. The man himself has done that on occasion, and he felt bad, however couldn’t help getting lost in the sensations of the warm heat wrapped around his dick.

Jared lies back, spreading his legs wide and lifting his hips in indication. Jensen retrieves the message, moving his mouth lower, thrusting his tongue out behind Jared’s balls, leading a trail down until he’s lapping across the furled entrance. Jared keens, head thrashing. In that moment, Jensen becomes a man possessed, spreading Jared’s ass-cheeks and eating him out like he’s the most delicious thing in the world. To Jensen, he kind of is. Every touch, every noise, everything that Jared is doing is setting off warm feelings in Jensen’s belly. He can see himself years in the future being a slave to this man’s desires, bringing Jared to completion whenever he’s had a rough day, or really just needs it—with his mouth, his tongue or his cock. Jensen will please this man for eternity.

“F-Fuck, Jensen!” Jared cries out, pulling his legs back as far as they will go to give Jensen the room he needs. The older man is quick to turn his head in, pushing his wet muscle as far as it will go, really tasting Jared. When a devious finger slides in without Jared noticing, his eyes go wide and he breathes in to relax, prepared for all of this. He allows himself to enjoy the sensations that Jensen is giving him, throwing his head back against the pillow and moaning softly.

“It’s not that different to eating out a girl,” Jensen reflects, like he isn’t currently giving Jared the best foreplay of his life. Jared attempts to say something, but Jensen chooses that time to add a second finger to the mix, being careful to stretch Jared thoroughly, keeping his fingers active as he works his mouth on Jared’s twitching length again.

Jared’s completely lost for what to say or even do. For weeks, he’s been fantasizing about this. But it’s nothing like that. The real thing knocks the fantasy out of the park. Jensen’s causing him to feel things that he can honestly say that he never has before. He’s had sex. He’s not a virgin, but nothing has ever been like this. Jensen, to Jared’s knowledge, has never had sex with a guy, but he seems to be a freaking natural at everything.

He should have expected it, really. Jensen is such an amazing person. It shouldn’t be surprising that he’s also incredible at learning in record time how to please a man. After all, he has a penis, so he can take from that what he would like. In this moment, he can’t even describe how he feels. Content? Happy? Over the moon? Ready to run a fucking marathon? He doesn’t know. What he does know, is that he never wants it to end.

“Holy shit!” Jared cusses, arching his back as Jensen deepthroats him, while simultaneously stroking vigorously over his prostate. “Fuck… Ah… Jensen—fuck me,” Jared moans, sweat marring his forehead, with a few strands of hair plastered against his cheeks. Jensen thinks he looks absolutely breathtaking.

“Fuck yes,” Jensen replies, ready to reach for a condom and lube, but Jared’s hand grapples his wrist. Jensen looks back, confused—eyes questioning. The younger man mumbles that he wants to feel all of Jensen, and the blonde’s eyes almost explode on the spot with arousal, his dick jutting, begging Jensen to be buried inside Jared already. He can ignore his cock, but how could he ever say no to eyes like those?

“You bet,” Jensen says honesty, caressing Jared’s cheek in a soft gesture before he pours some lube on his cock, stroking the flesh a couple times until he feels slick enough. Then, he props a single leg on his right shoulder, locks eyes with the man beneath him and sinks in, easily breezing through the tight, velvety walls, all the way down to the base. Jensen grits his teeth so hard they might shatter.

Jared breathes in deeply, sending signals to his brain to relax his body, promising that this will be great for them. This is what he needs.

He reaches out, pulling Jensen’s face towards him. Their eyes meet, then their lips press closer together, tongues dancing in each other’s mouths. And that’s when Jensen realizes that Jared’s giving him a signal to move. He does, hips reclining back then pushing forward, inching Jared further up the bed.

Gripping the sheets in a tight grip, Jared parts lips with Jensen, focusing on his eyes instead, demanding with subtle movements that Jensen pick up the pace. The older man does, supporting himself on the headboard, as he channels all of his strength to his lower body, unable to help himself as he watches his cock disappear inside of Jared, catching the furled hole stretching around his cock, the skin dragging out along with him.

If anything, it turns him on even more, and soon, he’s thrusting in with the skills of a professional, gyrating his hips skillfully, dragging his thick, long cock across Jared’s G-spot, not thinking for a second to drown out those cries of pure ecstasy.

Jensen bends Jared as far as he will go, allowing himself to plunge deeper into the boy, eyes trained on the bouncing of Jared’s heavy cock against his belly, the twitches of muscle all over Jared’s skin—everything about this man is beautiful.

In an effort to meet Jensen thrust for thrust, Jared clenches his hole around Jensen’s cock, trying to give as much as he’s getting. Jensen’s eyes almost roll into their sockets, mouth falling open. His eyes squeeze shut, showing the smile lines in his skin. He pistons rapidly, relishing the flesh meeting flesh, shielding Jared with his body from the rest of the world.

“I want this,” Jensen assures.

Jared glances up into his eyes, witnessing the sincerity so prominent in those bottle green eyes that hold so much wisdom and experience. They’re the eyes of man who is done waiting for something good to happen, as he’s already found it. It brings a tear to Jared’s eye. Jensen doesn’t question it as he uses a thumb to swipe it away

The motions don’t slow. Jensen simply slows down, enjoying each drag of skin, each arch of Jared’s elegant body, every soft moan and bitten off curse.

He kisses him, so gently—unlike all the other times, and then smiles genuinely at the younger man.

“You’re beautiful, Jared,” he says softly, pulling Jared back with him. He holds Jared close to his chest, spreading his legs out and bouncing Jared on his cock, staring up into those stunning hazel eyes.

Jared throws his head back and moans as he feels his orgasm approaching, and Jensen thrusts up into him, growling low in his throat as Jared tightens the pressure around his cock, urging him on to his release.

“I want this, too, Jensen!” Jared almost screams, rocking back on Jensen’s cock, using all of his willpower to bring them to the climax together, not separately. Jensen cants up a few more times into Jared, tightening his hold on the large body as he rides his orgasm, fascinated by the hot streams of come splashing against his chest as Jared tips over the edge.

Jared moans as Jensen fills his channel, body going limp against him as Jensen rocks them through the experience, until he has nothing else left to give.

They fall back, with Jared lying over Jensen’s sweat-coated body, still filled with the man’s softening length. He lifts his head to smile at the older man, sharing a passionate kiss before resting his head in the crook of Jensen’s shoulder.

“I hope Chad’s okay with this,” he mumbles, tired.

Jensen cups the back of his head and strokes the damp hair. “I know he won’t,” he assures once more, kissing Jared’s forehead, happy as the day his son had been born to the world.

* * *

 

Chad laughs, punching Jared on the arm. “So what? Are you my stepdad now? This is a change of events,” he jokes, thrilled that his Dad and his best friend are finally happy.

“Nah, I’m still your best friend,” Jared insists, hugging the shorter blonde.

Chad circles his middle and kisses his cheek. “Couldn’t be happier for you, Jay.”

Jensen clears his throat. “You can show that in a different way, Chad.” Jared can’t help but smile. Jensen’s the jealous type, even though Chad’s his son and he knows that the two of them would never do anything non-innocent together.

But Chad’s kind of a tease, like his father. “Scared that I could take him off your hands at a moment’s notice, Dad?”

“Watch your mouth, Chad,” Jensen bites out, pulling Jared away from him and embracing the younger man from behind, hands placed possessively over his stomach, chin resting on his head.

“Touchy,” Chad jests.

Jared laughs full out, stroking Jensen’s forearm. “I can tell that this is going to be a recurring thing.”

 


End file.
